


The Other Side

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing is believing, but watching is HOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> DM/HP with a side of RW/PP - Smut, PWP, Smut, and did I mention Smut? Not much else;)  
> Beta thanks: sansa1970 - thanks so much for looking this over for me (*g* I made you read some Het;)
> 
> Notes: So… where to begin? I thought livelongnmarry was a great idea, but didn't feel comfortable putting myself on the auction block, so I offered up consolation PWP's for anyone who still wanted to make a donation to a good cause, but was outbid in the auction. trubbleclef requested Harry/Draco with a side of Ron/Pansy. Here goes…

****************

"Well, I'd call it a success," Draco said with a smug smile as he overlooked the team of five house-elves cleaning the remains of the party from the ballroom. They weren't his house-elves of course; they were Hogwarts elves that Harry had insisted he hire. They were on summer break and apparently in need of something to do. Draco didn't understand Harry's affinity for or attitude towards these odd aberrations: free house-elves. Abraxas was rolling in his grave. Still, Draco humored Harry and allowed him his eccentricities. Especially since it was Harry's thirtieth birthday, and he didn't want anything to spoil Harry's appreciation of the regal gala that he had thrown in his honor.

"Everybody seemed to have a nice time," Harry said, and took the last sip from his champagne flute.

"What I meant was we had a room full of Slytherins and Gryffindors, and no one hexed each other." Draco paused for a moment and then added, "Hell, I think there are few of them tossing their house allegiances overboard and fucking each other senseless right now."

"Huh?"

"We do."

"Yeah, but… I don't know anyone else… it took over a year for us to even get some of our friends in the same tavern for a drink after work."

"I'd say we've rubbed off on them," said Draco, taking Harry's arm and leading him to the great marble staircase that led to the upper floors of the Manor. Lucius and Narcissa had moved to France two years ago, leaving Draco and Harry some peace and privacy.

"Who?" Harry asked with obvious curiosity.

"You mean to say you haven't noticed?"

Harry shook his head.

Draco laughed. "Please, they were hanging all over each other tonight. My guess is that it's been going on for months. At least since we had drinks at the Leaky back in April."

"Who?" Harry pulled away from Draco when they reached the top of the stairs and looked at him pointedly. "Tell me."

Taking great pleasure in teasing his lover, Draco said, "Your best mate and our resident fag hag."

"What? Absolutely no way. Ron's never liked Pansy."

"I'm not convinced he even likes her now. It looked like pure unadulterated lust to me."

"No," Harry murmured disbelievingly. "Pansy?"

Pansy had always remained a close friend of Draco's, even after he came out of the cupboard. Although Draco didn't so much come out as sprang forth in licentious cock chasing glory. He quite missed her when she had moved away for a year to follow her international Quidditch chaser on tour, but once that romance had fizzled she returned to London without a flat to call home. She adamantly refused to move in with her parents and asked Harry and Draco if they would put her up for a few weeks while she scouted out new living quarters. Considering they had fourteen unoccupied guest rooms, it was difficult to say no. That was four months ago, and Draco was beginning to suspect that she thought he and Harry had adopted her.

"Pansy's attractive," Draco stated.

"She is. She's just not Ron's type."

"And what type is that? Bushy-haired intellectuals? They broke up three years ago."

"I know. I know."

"Do you? You're like a little child whose parents have divorced and all you do is dream of how you can get them back together."

"I thought you said wizards didn't get divorced."

"Certainly not in my family, but it happens."

"Look, I've fully accepted that they aren't going to get back together."

"Truly?"

"Yes," Harry said emphatically, but Draco could hear the doubt in the reply.

"He's obviously moved on. Perhaps you should too."

"I know that. He dated what's her name for six months."

"Grazellia."

"Right."

"Why is it that I remember her name and you don't? Living in Egypt?"

"Huh?"

"Denial, Harry."

"Oh."

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Draco began escorting him down the hall to their Master Suite. "If the two of us can end up together, anything is possible."

Harry chuckled warmly, and Draco kissed the side of his face. They had been together for over five years – an insanely tumultuous yet intensely passionate five years.

"Well…" Harry whined, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"That can be arranged." Draco stopped short and pulled Harry through the doorway of an unoccupied guest room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows in that way he always did when he thought Draco was up to something.

Draco quietly shut the door and gestured to the wall across from the bed. " _That_ is Pansy's room."

"What? No. No, Draco."

"Just a peek. Aren't you curious to see if I'm right?"

"Fine, you're right."

"Aren't you curious anyway?" Draco asked in his most sultry bedroom voice.

Harry froze for a moment, looked at the wall, and then looked away. Draco walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's stiff upper body.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"R-Ron's like a brother to me," Harry stammered.

"Like being the operative word. Like… but _not_. Besides, Pansy's like a sister to me."

"A sister you've fucked," Harry said with a light laugh.

Draco _had_ fucked Pansy, and he'd enjoyed it too. He had slept with her many times after the war, but before he had come to the realization that despite her being an aggressive kinky whore in the bedroom, she was simply one penis short of a party.

"Harry." Draco waited a long minute. He knew how to be patient. It had taken over six months of them getting drunk, sleeping together, and absolutely not-dating before Harry realized that they indeed were involved.

"Okay, I've thought about him, but that doesn't mean—"

"I know, Harry. You don't have to apologize or make excuses."

"I'm not—"

"I know. I know. You're all mine." Draco held Harry tight and nuzzled his neck for emphasis. "But I'd like to see what's happening on the other side of that wall. Wouldn't you?"

"She's probably passed out all alone on the bed. Did you see how much she drank tonight?"

"Then it's our duty as her hosts to verify that she is all right."

"Draco."

"A quick look." Draco cast a charm on the wall and rendered it transparent. They had an unobstructed view of Pansy's bed, which was on the opposite side of her room from the shared wall.

"Oh. My. God. They _are_ fucking." Harry's body stiffened at the sight. "They can't see us, can they?" he asked in a panic.

"Of course not. The spell is one way."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Draco stood behind him and watched the scene over his shoulder. They were both completely naked. Ron was on his back and Pansy facing away as she rode him hard.

"This is so wrong," Harry whispered, but made no effort to look away.

"This is so _hot_. I had no idea Weasley was hung like a Hippogriff." Draco watched in awe as Pansy slid up and down Ron's impressive prick.

Draco could hear Harry's breathing as it sped up. He placed his palm against Harry's crotch to confirm what he already knew. Harry was rock hard.

"Mmmm," Harry moaned as Draco began to rub his prick through his trousers.

"Looks good, doesn't it," Draco whispered seductively. "Riding his cock. Taking him deep. I bet they sound good too."

Draco flicked his wand at the wall and suddenly a cacophony of moans filled the room. Over and over, Ron murmured, "Yeah. Yeah. Fuck. Yeah."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Yeah."

Taking that as his cue to proceed, Draco set his wand on the bed behind him and undid the button and zip on Harry's trousers. When his cock was freed, Harry let out a deep breath. He toed out of his shoes and kicked his trousers and pants across the room.

"Take of your shirt," Draco cooed while stroking Harry's erection with one hand and cupping his bollocks with the other.

With shaky hands, Harry managed to unbutton his shirt and shrug out of it. "You too," Harry ordered in between heavy breaths.

Once they were both undressed, Draco led Harry to the bed while continuing to watch Ron and Pansy through the wall. Ron was cupping her breasts as she continued to ride him. Pansy was rather vocal. "Yes. Your cock is so fucking big. So good. So good," she managed to squeak out in between lascivious moans.

"You want me to fuck you while you watch them, don't you," Draco challenged.

"Fuck, yeah," muttered Harry as he scrambled to all fours on the bed, never letting his attention stray from the scene across the room. Both Ron and Pansy were grunting, moaning, and shouting out the dirtiest things that one would expect to only hear from a Knockturn Alley whore.

Draco cast a quick lubrication charm and slid a finger into Harry's arse hole.

"Just fuck me," Harry gritted out while reaching for his cock.

"No need to ask twice." Draco slid home in one long stroke.

"Fuck, yeah," Harry moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, birthday boy," Draco sighed, and pulled completely before pushing back in with one particularly violent thrust.

In the next room, Pansy lifted herself off of Ron's cock and forcefully said, "I want to fuck you."

"Now?" Ron asked.

"Oh, don't play hard to get. You loved every fucking minute of last week."

Draco paused to watch what was happening. He could see that Harry's attention was riveted to the scene as well.

Pansy walked over to her chest of drawers and retrieved an elaborate and realistic looking dildo attached to a bunch of leather straps.

"What the fuck is that?" Harry asked.

"Witch's Strap-On. What? You've never seen one?" Draco asked.

"No. Oh my God. Is she going to—?"

"Hell yeah."

"Ron?" Harry squeaked. "He's never…"

"Just because he's incorrigibly heterosexual doesn't mean he doesn't like a little arse play."

"But…"

Pansy had the strap-on in place and climbed onto the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. "I want you to suck me first," she commanded.

Ron flashed a smile then said, "Well get that big prick of yours over here."

She straddled Ron's face and slowly slid the dildo into his eager mouth. She moaned in ecstasy.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked. "Why would she—"

"It's charmed." Draco slid out and then back into Harry's arse. "She can feel it."

"Like she has a cock?"

"No. It's more like it's connected to her clitoris. Whatever is done to the dildo she can feel it in her own body."

"Oh."

Draco continued to fuck Harry with an easy rhythm, taking time to roll his hips, stroke his hand down Harry's back, and press the occasional kiss to his shoulder.

Looking ready to fuck, Pansy climbed off of Ron and ordered him to roll over. She began to carefully prepare him. From the groans and sighs, Ron seemed to be enjoying it. Draco smiled at the idea that Pansy was going to fuck Ron in the same position that he was fucking Harry. "Looks like it's Gryffindors on the bottom tonight," he teased.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Harry. "I can't believe… oh yeah."

Draco began pumping double time, cutting off Harry's train of thought.

Pansy positioned the dildo at Ron's entrance and slowly pushed inside.

"Oh fuck," Ron called out.

"Oh fuck," Harry repeated.

Draco chuckled. "You like that, do you?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "Yeah."

"You dirty little Gryffindor," Pansy said as she fucked Ron senseless. "I bet your friends have no idea what a strumpet you really are."

Draco laughed. "I think one of his friends is catching on."

"Fuck. Fuck." Harry spit on his hand and then reached for his cock. He stroked faster and faster and his moans became louder and louder in time with the sound of Draco's bollocks slapping against his arse.

"You love my big cock, don't you, Ron?" Pansy asked, her voice impossibly high.

"Yeah, baby, fuck me." Ron lifted his hips off the bed and snaked his hand underneath to grip his cock. "Fuck me. Make me come."

Harry came with a loud groan. Draco continued to fuck him hard right through his orgasm.

Ron came a minute later, followed by Draco, and finally, Pansy.

Harry reached for Draco's wand. It was closest. He ended the spell on the wall and then collapsed on his back panting heavily. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Don't get prudish on me now," Draco said while catching his breath.

"Can we sleep here tonight? I don't think I have the strength to make it to our bedroom."

"Sounds like a plan."

They pulled back the coverlet and crawled underneath. Draco kissed Harry soundly and held him tight. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry murmured and drifted off to sleep.

Just before he fell asleep, Draco made a mental note to grill Pansy about how long she and Weasley have been shagging and then tease her about her being the 'top' in their relationship. He wondered how long it would take her to cotton out that she had been watched. Knowing her, she'd probably be thrilled and ask him to let her know the next time.

Perhaps next time, it could be a two-way spell on the wall.

The End


End file.
